3 Small Words
by Naito-akaNATO
Summary: Morgan Le Fae is an Outcast at Shermer High can Bender break down all her walls? do not own BC! BenderXOC rating subject to change.
1. Introductions

A Day in the Life

_Saturday March 24, 1984_

_Shermer High School _

_Shermer, Illinois 60062_

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think its crazy making us to write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you wanna see us, in the simplest terms and most convenient definitions. You see us as: A Brain, An Athlete, A Basket Case, An Outcast, A Princess, and A Criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed._


	2. Meet n' Greet

A Girl of Few Words

I walked down the street snuggled into my second hand store over sized tan wool coat. Why the second hand goods? My mom isn't the best of them, she doesn't hurt me or anything, but she sells herself to her "clients". More like dudes who are desperate to get laid. This made me wonder why Mr. Vernon wasn't on her increasingly lengthening list of "clients".

I have been sent to the hospital numerous times because of her flings ending badly and me having to shove a "client" out of our dingy home. Just recently infact I got a fractured rib from one of those assholes, he flung me sideways into a metal pole on our front porch. I have to wear a wrap around my ribs and it hurts like a bitch when I bump into anything. Speaking of the a devil aka Mr. Vernon he so generously doled out three detentions because I wouldn't let a guy talk bad about mom. Well that's not all of it I sent him to the hospital with a bloody nose, a bruised ego, and crying for his mother.

I walked to my seat which was in front of my friend Alison. My back hit the seat the second the shit head who called himself principle stepped in.

"Well, well here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time." Great he already stepped into complete dick mode.

"Excuse me sir-" I turned my head to see a girl who obviously had most likely skipped school to go shopping and got caught. She was the prepiest girl in school Claire. Who was now trying to pull the "I don't belong in here" card. Ha the day Vernon agrees with that argument hell will freeze over.

I started fazing him out until I heard about the essay. "-I mean essay I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times." He turned to John and me "What about a sentence Vernon?" I knew I was gonna get it for this.

"How about I see you next Saturday Le Fae?" damn it I hate seeing him on weekdays but Saturdays are even worse.

"Is that clear Mr. Bender, Ms. Le Fae?"John smirked "crystal" I blurred out again. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" Yep another Saturday with Bender. After Vernon left I sighed in relief as Bender so truthfully proclaimed him a brownie hound. As I got out my sketch book Alison started to bite her finger nails, I was used to it and thusly ignored her. Apparently the others looked at her with disgust and shock.

I turned around "What are ya lookin at?" Bender still looking at her "She keeps eatin' her hand she won't be hungry for lunch." I saw her glare and smiled when she spat her bit of nail at him.

I looked at the nerd and had a hard time not laughing as he was imitating a walrus. It got funnier when John and him almost took off their jackets at the same time. Bender started to get bored _this is gonna be interesting._

"What are we going to do if we gotta piss? Well if ya gotta go ya gotta go…" I heard the sound of his pants unzipping and the others indignation. Mean while me and Alison were in silent hysterics. I asked with my eyes if I could steal a pixie stix from her hoarding bag. She gave the ok and we went back to watching the others. It was like watching old time soaps with mom before she was turned into a mess.

"Sweets you couldn't ignore me if you tried." John said in a mocking tone

"I've tried it really doesn't work to well it just gets worse." I mumbled while looking at the floor. Alison glanced at John before he started tormenting the preppy duo.

"Level with me sporto did you slip her the hot beef injection?" I started to giggle if they were mad at him then now they must be pissed. Alison smiled a bit and looked at her fingernails again. "You know Bender you don't even count; if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

At this I was seething in anger so much that before John put in a word edge wise I marched over to the table. I looked at him as his eyes rose to mine flinching at the anger. "How would you feel _Andy_? If you were told that, I don't care if Bender is a scum bag or not nobody deserves to be told that." As I went back to my seat John stared in awe of my anger I knew he was now going to try and make me angry but if I could help it that would not be happening.


End file.
